LeonBlackEyedPeasDavidKilgoreTinaDrCalLightman
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: Tribute to my German friend, i'm tired and it's random... don't hate now


**Leon/ Black Eyed Peas/ David Kilgore/ Tina/ Dr. Cal Lightman**

By day a funny German boy. But by night... a deadly karaoke singer.

It all started off in the small town of Germany. He had blue eyes and luscious blond hair. Like the usual German. But Leon isn't a normal German by any stretch of the imagination. He's fierce. He's German. He's beautiful, like a little school girl.

He had been walking down the cold streets of Japanese when a small, intimidating animal jumped out in front of him.

"Hello, Leon," the dog said with an evil glare.

"Hello young poodle," Leon responded with a smile.

"Who do you think you are?" The dog screamed. "Don't talk to me like that! Are you gay?" The dog accused savagely.

"Yes," Leon whispered, "I am." He stared at the ground with an ashamed sigh and began walking again.

The mysterious dog fell into stride with him and smiled up at the blond-haired boy. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. What do you like?"

"Men." Leon sniffled and wiped tears away. "Don't speak to me little dog. I am not capable of pleasing you. Just leave. Leave!"

"My name is Captain Scraggles." The dog offerend openly, "But you can call me Scraggles."

Leon nodded and crouched down. "What do you want from me, Scraggles?"

"Well... I just want Halo so I can play. I'm bored. Do you have an xbox?"

Leon looked mad that Scraggles even had to ask. "Do I have an xbox? Why of course!" He reached into his bag and pulled out a cardboard box that had a large 'x' on it. "Here."

"This is NOT an xbox. I'm done with you Leon."

The dog began to walk away, but Leon grabbed it's tail. "How do you know my name, poodle?"

"I know everything. I'll be off now."

Leon nodded and watched the dog trot off into an alley.

Leon began whistling and continued down the street with a giddy smile. Before he knew it, he had broken into song. "I'm singing! I'm singing about going to sing! It's going to be great." He soon felt a half full can whack the side of his head.

"Shut up, Leon!" A hobo yelled from another alley.

Leon scurried away quickly and stared up at a large building. "Here I am."

"Leon? Are you really here again? I though we banned you!"

It was Reggie.

"Regina... I thought we were done with this. You know that I can sing. Do not be mean to me."

"I'm not being mean to you kid... you're just not allowed here."

Leon laughed and shook his head, "Oh Regina... we both know that is just a bluff. Don't fall for it. Let me in."

"It's Reggie. And no. I can't." Reggie crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his jaw, "I'm sorry Leon. Go home."

Leon shook his head and brought his fists up, "I will NOT go home without a fight!"

"Alright. Let's get this over with." Reggie stood up straighter and prepared himself for an easy win.

But he was taken by surprise when Leon punched him in the gut and then ran past him into The Karaoke Klub.

"Ah... the fresh smell of karaoke. It doesn't get better than this." Leon smiled and walked through the club without a problem. "Eh! My good man! Let me sing a song about the woman I love!"

The DJ stared at the young German boy and shrugged. "Why not? Get on up there kid."

Leon smiled and stood on the stage. "Hit it boys." He swayed to the music and eventually broke out into song. "Sing out. Sing out. Things are only getting better. Sing out. Sing out. Sing out. SIng out. Things are only getting better now."

"Paul McDonald? REALLY?" Someone screamed from the bar.

"SHUT UP!" Leon yelled in desperation. "Sing out..."

"That guy sounds GAY!" Another person commented on Leon's singing.

"You people are so mean! Leon jumped down from the stage and immediately stopped in the middle of the room, for he had been frozen by a beautiful young woman. He knew her name. Of course he did. Every one knew her name. Yana. Wasn't that a beautiful name? Yana. Oh it just rolled off his lips.

Imagine this. This is Yana.

No hair. Well... a little hair, but it kind of grows in patches.

A baggy FruitoftheLoom t-shirt with dirty overalls that are eight sizes to big for her over the shirt.

No shoes. Those are overated.

Braces that had been almost taken off then the orthodontist got bored and stopped.

Glasses. But one of the lenses is half broken.

Lipstick on one lip.

Acne. Lots of it.

She has a beautiful mole on her eye that catches everyone's attention.

Leon smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Black Eyed Peas."

Yana nodded and said, "Do... I call you Black? Eyed? Peas?"

"You can call me David Kilgore." Leon smiled widely.

"Um... David... or Kilgore? Or Mr. Kilgore?" She squinted, trying to see past his thick glasses.

"Just call me Tina." Leon finally settled with.

Yana nodded and said, "I like that name. I heard you singing. It was beautiful."

"Oh, why thank you." Leon smiled and looked at his feet. "Actually. Not Tina."

"Ok...? What would you prefer?"

"Dr. Cal Lightman."

Yana raised and eyebrow and said, "Dr. Lightman... how-"

"No. Dr. Cal. Lightman. Is that clear?"

"Yeah... sure... Dr. Cal Lightman. How are you?"

"Good."

Yana shook her head. "I cannot do this anymore! You are so German!"

Leon's eyes got wide and he looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry Yana."

"Yeah. Get out of my sight." She snapped towards the door and Leon solemnly walked out.

"Wait, Yana!"

"What?" She screamed.

"You're supposed to be nice to me!"

"Why?" She asked madly.

"Because you are my sister." He smiled and said, "You are my sister, Yana, you should be nice to me."

"I don't care Leon. You aren't supposed to flirt with your sister."

"Good point. Thank you Yana. I love you."

"Yeah, I know you do."

**A/N: This is a tribute to my brother's German friend, Leon. Lol... whataya think? And yeah I put it in the LTM thing because Lightman is said in here. So hah!**


End file.
